Heatwave
by Shinki
Summary: During a massive heatwave in Lima, Finn decides to stay at Rachel's for the day. But when the air conditioner breaks the heat begins to make him a little delirious and Rachel's presence doesn't make the situation better. Finchel


This is my first fanfiction in what feels like forever and my first Glee fanfiction so I'm pretty excited! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Also, special thanks to my friend Matt who put up with me through writing this and looked it over tons of times to make sure I got it just right.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it... actually I probably would. Just for shits and giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Heatwave<strong>

* * *

><p>According to the radio the temperature was the highest on record in over 10 years; a little fact that Finn Hudson completely believed as he pressed a frozen back of peas to the back of his neck. Rachel had invited him over earlier that day with the promise of air conditioning and some behind closed doors making out, not that he needed a excuse to spend time with her. Especially when his girlfriend had a habit of wearing less and less clothing the hotter it got. So when he'd been at her house for what was probably only ten minutes and her air conditioner broke he couldn't say he was very upset.<p>

"Finn!" she practically mewed as she strode into the kitchen where he was sitting lazily holding a bag of frozen peas to his head. "It's so hot!"

Finn absently agreed with a simple, "Yeah," as he found himself staring at his girlfriend's bare legs. Rachel Berry had changed into a tight pair of white short shorts and a simple white tank top that rode up her stomach just slightly.

"The power blew!" she hissed as she opened the freezer that no longer made its light humming noise. Grabbing a tray of ice she slammed the door shut and practically threw herself into the chair opposite of Finn. "I'm sorry that I made you come over... if I knew our air conditioner would break I never would have subjected you to this."

He smiled lightly as he shifted the bag of peas to the back of his neck, "It's okay Rach. It's really not that bad," he said with a shrug and a small smile making Rachel squirm.

Rachel smiled sweetly as she lifted an ice cube to her lips and ran it slowly over her slightly parted lips. "I wonder if the power is out everywhere." Rachel just continued talking as she moved the ice cube from her lips then down her neck letting the water from the ever shrinking cube run down into the cleft between her breasts.

"Rach-" Finn began but never finished. His mouth remained slack as he found himself glued to watching the water slide down her skin. Licking his lips absently he shifted in his seat trying to control his growing arousal.

"Noah is throwing a party for the Glee club," Rachel drawled as she grabbed another ice cube from the tray. It took all Finn had not to groan as she took the second cube to her lips just like the last one but this time her pink tongue darted out to lick the cool surface.

"That's cool," Finn coughed trying his hardest to sound interested in what she was saying not what she was, well not saying. Leaning back she pushed her breasts out as she rubbed the cube up and down her throat.

"You make me so hot, Finn," she purred as she looked at him threw her lashes.

"What?" Finn hoped his voice wasn't too high pitched as he tried to respond to what she said.

"I said it's so hot." Frowning at him Rachel got up and took the bag of defrosted peas from him. "You're acting weird, Finn." Throwing the bag back into the freezer she turned back and grabbed another ice cube.

"Sorry..." He coughed lightly, "it must just be the heat getting to me."

"Oh Finny," she whispered as she walked around the table until she was right behind him. Leaning forward she pressed herself against him, all the while trailing the ice cube over the back of his neck. "You're so hot."

"Rachel!" he practically screamed as he felt the ice cube run down his spine.

His pint sized girlfriend jumped in surprise. "Are you okay Finn? Are you feeling all right?" Her brow was furrowed and her eyes full of worry. "Maybe you should lay down?"

"I'm fine, really," he croaked, "the ice was just cold." Mentally he winced. Good one Hudson he silently berated himself, way to sound lame.

She gave him a hesitant look then muttered, "If you're sure." Heading to the freezer she grabbed two packages then slammed the door. "Let's go outside, maybe the fresh air will be better."

Shrugging he got up and trailed after his girlfriend, staying just far enough behind to admire how her shorts hugged her butt. Sometimes he swore she added an extra wiggle to her walk to catch his attention. Stepping out onto the deck Finn sighed as the heat hit him.

"Just as hot out here," she murmured as she passed him one of the packages she grabbed out of the freezer. "It's grape."

"Thanks," he sat down on one of the deck chairs and found himself yet again frozen in place watching his girlfriend slowly unwrap the purple Popsicle then simply place the tip in her mouth.

"Grapes my favorite," she explained as her tongue darted out to lick the drippings that were headed towards the handle. "What's your favorite, Finn?"

Instead of answering he swallowed hard as he watched her take the Popsicle into her mouth, suck hard the let it go with a light pop.

"Finn?" she asked as she sat down on the outdoor table, her legs spread apart dangling a bit from the ground.

"Grape's good." His voice was hoarse and his mouth felt drier than the desert. His eyes widened as she slid the whole Popsicle into her mouth then slowly slid it back out.

"I don't have a gag reflex," she said flippantly as she lapped at the drippings on the handle.

"Oh," he muttered as he watched his girlfriend made love to the Popsicle ever so slowly, sending thoughts of her doing that to a certain part of his anatomy through his head.

Smiling she whispered, "I think you'd be my favorite flavor, Finn."

With those simple words Finn choked and dropped the Popsicle onto the deck. "What -" he paused as he caught his breath, "did you say?"

She sighed and jumped off the table. "I said that, I thought your favorite flavor was strawberry."

"Is that all?"

"Finn, sweetie, you really must not be feeling well," she cooed as she pulled him up from the chair. "Lets go inside."

"Rachel!" he hissed loudly as he felt her hand graze over his groin,"what are you doing? The neighbors..."

Her eyes went wide as she registered his outburst, "I'm helping you inside?"

"You touched my... ya know!" he hissed. He felt as if the heat had been turned up ten degrees and he was sure his face was flushed for a whole different reason than being over heated.

Nodding slowly she bit her lip, "Sorry. I was trying to reach down and grab this." She lifted up the empty wrapper from the Popsicle.

"Oh," Finn Hudson said dumbly.

"Stay there," she pointed at the sofa, "I'm going to get you some water."

"The power is out," he pointed out.

Rachel shrugged, "My dads on hot days fill a bucket full of water and leave it in the basement. Just in case, ya know."

As she left the room he collapsed onto the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. What the hell was going on with him? The heat must be really getting to him, he thought. He was beginning to think coming over was a very bad idea, because everything she said sent his brain a buzz with dirty imagery. Just when he was about to get up, Rachel came back into the room, her white clothes soaking wet and clinging to her body.

"My fathers left the bucket in the downstairs bath tub and when I tried to pull it out..." she winced lightly, "I kind of spilled it."

"I can see that," Finn said with a nodded as he ate up the sight of her. Her white clothes were soaking wet and clinging to every part of her body leaving nothing to the imagination and revealing her hot pink bra and panties.

"I'm just so wet," she whined as she tugged at her clinging shirt. "I'm so hot and wet!"

This time Finn consciously knew his brain had added 'for you'.

"At least I'm a bit cooler now," she laughed lightly as she headed into the kitchen and came back with a tray of ice cubes. "Since I couldn't get you water."

"I'm fine," he croaked, "really Rachel. I promise."

Shaking her head she stalked towards him, placing a finger to her lips, "Shhh." Placing the tray down next to him she straddled him then grabbed an ice cube and placed it against his neck. Giggling she whispered, "Are you nervous?"

Shaking his head slowly he added, "Why?" He swallowed thickly and tried his hardest not to move an inch.

"Your adam's apple only bobs like that when you're nervous," she observed as she ran the ice against his adam's apple. "Isn't that better, Finn?"

He nodded slowly as she shifted in his lap causing him to groan, "A little bit."

"You see, Finn," she said matter-of-factly, "you should let me help you more often." As her free hand moved over his arms he couldn't help but wonder if she noticed how much she was driving him crazy.

Admittedly he really wanted to tell her that she wasn't helping - at all. If anything she was the problem. With her straddling him and moving ever so slightly against his groin she was making it hard to think. But he found himself speechless as she leaned even closer to him, running the ice up and over his lips taunting his tongue to go out and lick it.

"I'm surprised really," she went on to ramble, "I thought you would handle the heat better. Though maybe..." Her gaze slowly went over him, "it's all the clothes you're wearing. Should I help you take them off?"

"Stop, stop, stop..." he began to mumble as his body lurched under her. "Mailman," he found himself whispering over and over again like a chant.

"Now what are you going on about, Finn?" she sounded exasperated, "I'm just trying to help you." His girlfriend had grabbed the tray of ice cubes again but this time she turned it upside down letting them all fall down on him, most of them landing in his lap.

"What did you do that for, Rachel?" he barked as he felt her lift up his shirt to let one of the ice cubes fall against his bare belly. The water trickled down slowly and pooled at the waist band of his jeans sending shivers throughout his body. Grabbing her hips he pushed her down on him in a slight grinding motion.

"Finn!" she gasped as she felt his hard arousal against her. "You're horny!" Now she was laughing and Finn was mortified.

He snapped back, "Thanks to you! You had to... prance around in those tight clothes making your innu-" He released his hands from her hips and gestured at all of her.

"Innuendos?"

"Yes!" He frowned, "all the innuendos and the ice..." He stopped a moment to catch his breath then added, "And the Popsicle! You were practically fucking it with your mouth!"

Rachel Berry let out a loud laugh that left him dumbstruck. "You could have just told me Finn."

He went silent for a second as he trailed his hands up her sides. "I didn't want you to think I was here for any other reason than being with you..." Finn Hudson couldn't help but feel oddly ashamed as she looked at him with her trusting eyes. "Not just some perv."

Chuckling she leaned forward and kissed him. "Well you kind of are a perv," she pointed out in a light joking matter. "Oh, and I can help you with that."

His eyes went wide as his girlfriends hands went directly to the snap at his jeans and undid all while pulling them down in one swift motion. Getting the pants out of the way she slid one of her hands into his boxers and gripped him tightly.

"You're so hot," she said with a wink and a coy little smile as she grabbed one of the stray ice cubes. "Let me cool you down."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh and if I feel the inspiration there might be a one shot that continues off of this one, just at a later date.<p> 


End file.
